


A Coonhound In The Corner

by Surnia_Ulula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, bellatrix pregnant, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surnia_Ulula/pseuds/Surnia_Ulula
Summary: Bellatrix slammed her sisters heavy oak door, pacing back and forth in the cool dark grey room. It was empty, an extra room.  She stopped and stared. Four bleak stone walls, one window, and a mirror. Clutching her stomach, she collapsed on the ground. Hugging her knees, she sat there in silence. No. She wouldn’t let this happen. She needed to be able to serve her lord, but she failed. She failed, and the boy escaped from her sisters basement, and her head throbbed, and she had thrown herself to the floor and she hit her stomach and she was so, so scared. She couldn’t feel it move. The baby inside her that was writhing about, just a few minutes ago, was still.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix slammed her sisters heavy oak door, pacing back and forth in the cool dark grey room. It was empty, an extra room. She stopped and stared. Four bleak stone walls, one window, and a mirror. Clutching her stomach, she collapsed on the ground. Hugging her knees, she sat there in silence. No. She wouldn’t let this happen. She needed to be able to serve her lord, but she failed. She failed, and the boy escaped from her sisters basement, and her head throbbed, and she had thrown herself to the floor and she hit her stomach and she was so, so scared. She couldn’t feel it move. The baby inside her that was writhing about, just a few minutes ago, was still.  
Before the incident with Dobby she would’ve given anything to kill it, now all she wanted was to hold them in her arms and tell them it was going to be okay, that she was there and that she wasn’t going to leave. All she wanted to do was hold their tiny baby hands and listen to their soft breaths and keep their head close to her chest and…..  
No, she thought. No no no I want it dead. For the dark lord. I will do this for the dark lord. The dark lord will be proud of me. He will. It’s my hormones trying to trick me. The dark lord cannot know I bear his child.  
A part of her, and not a small part, was proud to carry a piece of her master within her body. A living, growing piece of her master. It’s creation, however, she was ashamed to remember. Her thoughts of her master were not always so pure. He put an end to them as he forced her down.

She didn’t hear when the door creaked open. She didn’t hear the swish of dark robes. She was too focused on feeling the little feet that were usually so active. She was so lost in hoping they would return, and praying they would not that she didn’t notice her master raise his pale, white, spindly hand. She did, however, hear it whistle as it cut through the air. She looked up, and at the same moment was sprawled on the cold tiled floor.  
The red handprint burnt into the side of her face was numb. She was frozen there on the ground, in complete shock. She whimpered slightly. Lord Voldemort slowly placed one foot in front of him. Bellatrix cried out in fear, scooting back. The impact shook the loose clothes from in front to behind her, revealing the loose black shirt she wore. She grabbed her small, but noticeably round stomach. The dark lord looked down at her.

“You disgust me. You call yourself worthy to serve me,” he whispered softly. His voice was dull, the monotone was almost melodic. “You let the boy slip right through your fingers. Tell me, Bellatrix. How am I going to punish you this time,” he said with a sadistic glint in his eye.  
“You dared to fail me again,” he leaned in closer. Bellatrix looked him in the eye, keeping her head low. He unsheathed his wand from its hiding place in his robes. Her eyes swept down to the ground, submissive. She opened her mouth slightly and took a shaky breath.

“M...my….my lord,” Her voice was barely audible. Quick as a snake, his hand struck the other side of her face.

“You will speak when spoken to.” He hissed, baring his yellowing teeth. She bit her tongue, holding back a sob. The dark lord watched her almost curiously.  
“Why are you crying,” he said coldly. He knew, she never cried. She whimpered and groveled, but she was too proud to ever cry.  
She didn’t answer, eyes hesitant. He kicked her in the side and she screamed in pain.  
The dark lord's nostrils flared with surprise. His servant never acted like this. She would never scream from such a petty pain. He would order her to be silent as he practiced the cruciatus curse on her as a punishment. She would bite her tongue until she passed out.

As his mind probed hers, he could feel the blockades. They were strong, so, so strong. She didn’t even know she was making them.

“I spoke to you,” he snapped. Her eyes flashed in fear.

“Please my lord, I don’t know….” her jaw locked in a pained scream before she could finish her sentence. She used the hand that was holding her up to cover her mouth. Every muscle in her face burned. With one hand clutching her stomach and one holding her face, she curled into a ball on the floor.  
“I’m so sorry,” her voice was so muffled he could barely make out what she had said.


	2. Chapter 2

Of all the lives she’s taken, this one was splitting her soul in two. She didn’t even know if her baby was dead. She didn’t know anything. Her mind was blank. Numb. Nothing was there but love and hate and grief and shame, oh, so much shame….  
Shame of what,, she didn’t know. Shame she’d let the dark lord dehumanize her, use her, abuse her. Shame for bringing life into the world when she knew she’d just break them. Shame that she felt love for such a little body. Shame her hormones wanted her to hold her baby to her breast and sing softly and stroke her hair. Ashamed that she wished she could tear it out of her and leave it in the snow and lie down next to it until they were both frozen solid. Until they were both blue with death. Forbidden love.

When she woke from her trance, the dark lord was gone. Everything was gone. The grey walls, the stone, the tiles, the mirror, the window. She was sitting in an armchair, a cup of something hot in her hand and a knitted grey blanket over her freezing cold body. The room was warmly colored, The scent of cedarwood and musky pages wrapped itself around her, settling into her bones. She was in a loose nightgown. She slipped a hand beneath the blanket, peering down. Her belly showed through the gown. She panicked a moment, wondering who changed her. Nobody knew about the baby.  
She was in one of the Malfoy Manors' smaller libraries. A small movement caught her eye. In the corner, a coonhound lay on her side. Newborn puppies slept in the curve of her stomach. The coonhound's heavy eyes met Bellatrix’s. Nothing was said. Everything that ever needed saying was known. In that moment, the sickening fear that was always swirling in Bellatrix’s gut was soothed a bit. It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay.

Bellatrix didn’t know how. How could anything possibly be okay. She had no idea, but she did know this. She was going to hold on as long as she could. She was going to figure this out. The coonhounds head dropped, her collar clicking against the floor. Bellatrix sighed. It was going to be a long...long night.


End file.
